Doubling
by Falcon dancer
Summary: Another Weasley twin appears and soon Death eaters are kidnapping Hogwarts students!An unexpected pair tries to save those they love, and not kill each other in the process. GWHP,OCDM,OCLM
1. Chapter 1 Twins

TWINS 

Authors Note: ok so this is actually a revised version of the first fic I ever did. I origionally had this on my other account…. But ya so italics are thoughts… ummm reviews please please please review!

CHAPTER ONE 

"Crap!" Ginny yelled as she stared into her closet, which was filled with old, patched and faded robes. Harry was coming over later that evening and Ginny had absolutely NOTHING to wear. She smiled wryly.

_Well I could always just go naked but mum would have a fit._ She thought aloud.

Sighing, she slammed the closet door and turned towards the fireplace in her room. From the top of the mantle she grabbed her black leather wallet that had been her birthday present from Harry._ Some boyfriend_. Ginny shrugged, put her wallet into the back pocket of her jeans and grabbed a pinch of floo powder from a pot on her bedside table.

" Time to go to Hermionie's!" she said cheerily to herself.

With a flick of her wrist, Ginny sent the glittering powder into the flames. In a loud clear voice she said,

"143 Whemmingdale Street, London."

Then she stepped into the warm, comforting flames and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she was sitting in the Grangers living room fireplace. Ginny shook her head to clear it and stood up. But, as seeing she was still in the fireplace she hit her head with a resounding THWACK.

"Da—it!" she yelled.

Then she ducked out of the fireplace and with all her remaining dignity marched up to Hermionie's room. The room, which was mainly decorated with books and bookshelves, was very roomy and well lit. Due to a huge set of bay windows at the far wall. When Ginny opened the door Hermione looked up from where she had been sitting om the bed.

"Hit you head again?" she asked.

Ginny nodded and flopped down on the bed.

" Lets get started" was all she said.

The two girls spent the whole day shopping, painting their nails, doing their hair, and naturally, talking about Harry and Ron. It wasn't until around 5:30 in the afternoon that they stopped and looked at the results.

A few months before, Hermione had cut her hair and gotten it relaxed. Now it was half pulled back and the tips barely brushed her shoulders.They had outlined her brown eyes in black liner and applied a golden shimmery shadow to her lids. Hermionies lips smiled through sheer cherry gloss her clothes were… well… amazing also! A dangerously low cut burgundy top that would show a little too much it it weren't for a lacy white cami. Black hip hugger jeans and a low-slung gold chain belt. A not-so-innocent picture.

Ginny's "portrait" was almost the exact opposite. A pale pink cami under a cream knit tie-front top. Not too tight fitting white slacks,run with silver. A black lace belt. But that was only her outfit. Her wide set chocolate eyes had been lightly outlined with brown liner. Liquid foundation actually covered all of her freckles. Her lips were all pouty in nude gloss. Hermione had curled her long hair and swept her bangs along her face. An icy angel.

But what neither of these beauties could see was the aura of romance and excitement that practically glowed around them both. Ginny looked at Hermione and grinned.

"Time for our big entrance." She said.

Together they walked downstairs,said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Granger and flooed themselves over to the Burrow. The living room was full of males.When Ginny and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace they all stopped, turned and stared. Harry, in nondesctipt T-shirt and jeans, immediately stood up from the couch and strode over to ginny. After a long hug he smiled at her.

" You look beautiful." He said,green eyes shining. Ginny blushed.

"Thanks" she smiled back.

Meanwhile, Hermione stood by the fireplace waiting for Ron to come out of hiding and claim her. Fred came instead.

"Hey Hermione, just so ya know, if Ronny wasn't with you I'd take you." He said,grinning mischeviously.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but ron, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere,got there first.

"Too bad for you, I am going out with her" he exclaimed threateningly,drawing a protective arm around Hermionie's waist.Fred grin widened.

"Don't worry ronny-kins. I don't mean anything by it. Just playing around." He winked at Hermione and walked into the kitchen.

Hermione giggled.

"C'mon you know he was just joking." She said,punching ron playfully in the arm. Ron glared at her then looked away.

A few moments later Mrs Weasley called them in for dinner and they all gathered in the dining room. When everyone was seated and content with a big plate of food,conversations broke out. As seeing Harry was very intent in his food Ginny had no one to talk to. So, she listened into other peoples conversations.

"You've gotten so tall-"

"when is the baby due?-"

Empty seat. Ginny stopped her conversation-surfing and stared. There was an empty seat between harry and Hermione. There were NEVER empty chairs at the Weasley table. Ginny,very confused, turned to her mother.

"hey mum, whats with the extra chair?" she asked quietly. Her mother answered quickly. Too quickly.

"oh nothing!" she bustled,waving a hand.

_She's hiding something _Ginny mused when she caught a warning glance shared between her parents.But whatever it was Ginny didn't find out during dinner. Even if she gave the ugly,worn, not to mention empty chair her undivided attention.(mush to harrys dismay)

Later that night ginny and Harry went into the yard to talk and look at the stars a little.

"so…. What were you looking at during dinner?" harry asked.

Ginny lay back in th grass and sighed.

"ya know that empty seat between you and Hermione?"Harry nodded and ginny continued,

"Well it seemed like someone was sitting there…someone we couldn't see."

Harry looked at her,brows raised. Ginny sat up.

"Harry im serious, im not pshyco!"

He raised a hand,stopping her.

"I believe you" he said, "but don't you think youre overreacting just a little bit?"

Ginny sighend. This really wasn't worth fighting over.

"alright" the word hung in a terrible silence that lasted until Mrs weasley called them in to go to bed. Slowly, Ginny stood up. She breathed deeply,savoring the sweet air of freedom.

"school starts again tomorrow" she said, more to herself than to Harry.

"Yup" came the reply.

Harry was now standing beside her.

"Ginny,Harry come in right now!" mrs. Weasley called from the house.

"Coming!" ginny yelled back.

She sighed and slowly turned to go inside,harry following her.Just as she stepped up onto the porch harry grabbed her wrist and spun her into himself. Ginny let out a minute shriek that was immediately silenced by harrys lips crashing into hers.

Sure, they had kissed before, but not like this. Ginnys mouth was being invaded by Harrys toungue. She couldn't breathe. And his clutched at her possessively. Ginny pulled back,eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Harry… stop" she whispered.

His face clouded over with an angry, almost murderous expression. He stared at her, his mouth a thin line, but he let his hands drop back to their place at his sides. Blushing and terrified, ginny ran into the house and pounded into her room. She slammed and locked her bedroom door behind her.

Breathing hard, ginny sank into the warm secutity of her bed,mind whirling.She felt really bad for making Harry angry at her, she felt kind of violated and abused, most of all terrified,yet strangely….excited.

As she tried to make some sense of the emotions boiling inside of her a single tear trekked its way down to her pillow.

Ginny woke the next morning,still in her clothes,makeup smeared. She rolled out of bed and looked into the mirror. It seemed that overnight, a terrifired expressinon had been pasted to her face.Ginny frowned then got into the shower. She had calmed down quite a bit and was actually looking forward to going back to school.She quickly dressed and put her hair and makeup into some semblance of order then stepped back to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly swollen from crying but other than that there were no signs of last nights traumatic experience. Ginny smiled to raise her mood,then stepped out of her room into utter chaos.

The rest of the morning was spent: trunks here, trunks there,owl droppings,pack pack pack, go!They arrived on platform 9 ¾ at 9:57. three minuites to go.Harry,true to his word, was not going to school,but to look for voldemort instead. His only farewell to ginny was a grim nod of his head and a shove onto the train.

Once abord the hogwarts express, ginny immediately headed towards the last compartment of the train…Neville swore he would save her a seat. After about fifteen minuites of walking,Ginny was finally nestled comfortably between Neville and Luna.

Ginny looked outsode the window and watched as towns,forests,and briges flashed by.She sighed,miserable. Luna turned her huge,blue eyes to her and they clouded over with worry and concern.She put a comforting hand on Ginnys knee.

"harry is gonna be alright, ginny" she said,quietly.

Ginny turned,teary-eyed to her friend.

"Thanks"

The two girls hugged,both crying now. Which left one very distressed Neville with two crying girls. But Ginny wasn't really worried about Harry,necessarily.She was more worried about every living thing in the british Isles. Which is a very large and grave burden to bear indeed.

Ginnys mood lightened,though, by the time she entered into the great hall.It was as if all the excitement,joy, and anticipation all around her sort of buoyed her up. Filling her with happy feelings. She took her seat at the gryffindor table,next to ron and Seamus and like everyone else, turned towards Professor McGonagall, who was giving the opening speech this year.

" Students and staff of Hogwarts,welcome. We are all still greatly sorrowed from recent tragedies,but it is time to move on. You still have your studies! To fight against or with the Dark Lord is your choice.This year we will learn as much as we can…before it is too late. But , I have an announcement. We have not found a replacement for our recently departed headmaster. I will act in his stead to the best of my ability. But, in addition each staff member will be given more authority. Which, I hope they will use to the benefit of us all. The head boy and head girl will also be given more authority. To protect, not to inflict."

There were a few spatterings of applause from around the room but most people had already started eating or were watching the sorting. Ginny was one of these.

She was keeping her eyes on one figure in particular.This person,or girl more precisely, was way too tall to be a first year. She wa dressed from head to toe in black and a hood shrouded her face. But what caught ginny's eye was the way she_ moved_. It was strikingly familiar,yet so graceful it was as if she were dancing, even though she was just shuffling across an uneven stone floor.

When it was her turn,she slowly dropped her hood and sat on the stool at the head of the room and placed the sorting hat on her head. Before the hat got even two inches from her head,

"Gryffindor!" it bellowed.

The girl dropped the hat to the floor,as if she loathed the very feel of it. Then she stood and spoke.

"Cant say I expected anything less."

At this remark, the had the entire rooms attention. The slytherins sniggered and the hufflepuffs and ravenclaws looked morally offended,while th gryffindors stared blankly at her. The girl rolled her eyes and stared directly at the hufflepuff and ravenclaw tables.

"Not that it means anything to you though" she said.

Then, after a look that seemed to encompass the entire room, she sat down at the gryffindor table,directly across from ginny. And ginny got a good look at the girls face. She had china white skin,perfectly framed by hair the color of blood. Her lips seemed to naturally b the color of ripe cherries. Amazingly for a redhead, no freckles! Her brows were straight and thin. But the most amazing thing about her were her eyes. The same wide-set as Ginny's but they were blue, icy, bone-numbing, blood-freezing blue. And perfectly outlined buy long black lashes to boot. This girl was gorgeous.

Ginny stared at at her. The girl stared back.

"Hm… I thought you might have gotten your fill of staring at me yesterday." She said scornfully.

Ginnys eyes widened in shock.

"Who-who are you?" she stammered.

The girls full lips twisted into a smile,revealing perfectly white,even teeth.

"me? I am Virginiettae Aeowyn Melodie…." Her name came out sounding a wonderful mix of Celtic and French.

Virginiettae Aeowyn Melodie paused, then continued.

" and I am in the unfortunate circumstance of being your sister…. Twin as a matte of fact."

A/N: yay!!!!! Yup so reviews please lots and lots of reviews!!!!


	2. Chapter 2Tower and Dungeon

TOWER AND DUNGEON 

Authors Note: Hey hey hey! Thank you all of the cool people who reviewed the story. Ummm…. Yup!

CHAPTER TWO 

Silence ensued. Except for the sound of Ron choking on his food.

"But you may call me Melodie, should circumstances arise that you should have need of fouling my presence with your words." She finished.

More silence. Melodie turned to her food and delicately she took a spoonful of soup, then some bread. Finally she looked up again.

"Carry on! Stop watching me!" she waved an indignant hand and everyone went back to eating.

Up at the staff table, Hagrid shot a warning glance to McGonagall who whispered something into Firenze's ear. He nodded and then promptly trotted out of the Great hall at quietly as a centaur can. The end of the meal came soon enough and the students all trickled out to their dormitories. All except Melodie and a boy with brown hair that had been sitting with the Slytherins. When Melodie finally stood, she strode over to Professor McGonagall, who motioned her to follow.

They walked for many steps through the echoing and twisting hallways of high Hogwarts. When they reached a black door at the end of a hallway, McGonagall turned sharply to Melodie.

"Through this door and up the stairs are your chambers. You may protect them as you see fit. But you must tell no one where you are staying, understood?"

Melodie nodded and McGonagall quickly turned away and retreated back to the safety of her office. Melodie tapped the lock of the door with the ring finger of her left hand, and the door swung open.

Ginny unpacked her things quietly as Lavender and Hermione mused about just who, and what, Melodie could be,

"Maybe shes, like, a dark veela or something." Offered Lavender.

"Improbable…. vampire?" asked Hermione.

"Scary" giggled Lavender. "I hear she has a pet dragon!!!"

"Ya right, probably she has a pet… vampire!" laughed Hermione.

"ENOUGH!" cried Ginny.

Her two roommates looked at her, faces apologetic.

"You're forgetting that she is my sister," she said quietly.

Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Sorry" she whispered.

Lavender smiled sadly at Ginny, who continued,

"Its ok… what I'm wondering is why she is so…" she paused, searching for a word.

"I'm better than you?" offered Lavender

"Cold" said Hermione.

Ginny nodded and went back to unpacking.

The hallways were slightly chilly as Firenze led the brown-haired boy down the silent and straight hallways of lower Hogwarts. His hoof beats were barely even heard, the boy, almost a man, was amazingly able to keep up with his four-legged companion without running. Finally Firenze stopped in front of a silver door at the end of the hallway.

"Through this door and down the stairs are your chambers. You may protect them as you wish but secrecy is vital, understand?"

The boy nodded and Firenze cantered away. The boy reached out and put his right hand flat on the center of the door and it swung open.

"Home sweet home" Melodie sighed as she surveyed her room.

It was very large and made entirely of black and white swirled marble. In the center of the room, jutting out from the wall, was Melodie's king size bed. Ebony, scarlet and snow blankets, pillows and wall hangings. On the left was another black door that led to her bathroom. On the right was a silver framed portrait, leaning against the wall. Next to it was the fireplace. But directly across the room from the bed was, as if its own shrine, the window. Six feet high, it opened onto a small balcony, if you could call it that. It was just a ledge of stone really. But the view! The other dormitories below, then the quidditch pitch, forbidden forest, Hogsmeade, and the mountains beyond that!

Melodie stood and breathed freedom. No more hiding. No more secrecy, she could live as a normal sixteen almost seventeen-year-old girl.

_Ahem._ Someone cleared their throat behind her. Melodie turned, smiled and ran over to the portrait. The man in the painting was tall, probably in his mid twenties with pronounced cheekbones and a high forehead. His hair was auburn and his eyes were dark amber. Haunted yet achingly sad.

"Well, how do you like it, Romu?" Melodie asked.

The man looked around and then smiled. He had snowy tooth and strangely elongated canines on both the top and bottom.

"It is very nice Wyn. I am happy for you."

His voice was a rich baritone. Shivers traveled up Melodie's spine. She smiled.

"I'm glad to be back with you, Romu"

The man smiled with his eyes.

"And I with you, Wyn."

Melodie rested her forehead against his painted one and closed her eyes. Their hands rested on eachothers, separated by only space and time.

A/N: tada!!! So how do you guys like Melodie and her mysterious painted boyfriend? Reviews please!


End file.
